Midnight
by Anime-Kushi29
Summary: A mysterious Pokemon from an unknown region turns Paul into a Shinx! What is he to do now? And can Dawn help him? Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping. One-sided Penguinshipping. Ch.4 up!
1. Zoned Out!

**Chapter One**

**Zoned Out!**

"_You can't…"_ a distant voice echoed through the silence in Snow Point City.

"_You wouldn't…" _the voice grew louder and louder. Everyone within' the cities limits rushed over to the Pokemon Center, where their Gym leader could explain everything.

Or try, in the least.

Candice was standing in front of the Pokemon Center doors, trying to calm down a crowd of angry, and scared, trainers. But with no luck at all.

"Please calm down!" she cried, trying to ease the mood of everyone that stood before her. "If you would just stay quite for one moment… I can explain everything!" she waved her hands in the air, trying to shut them up. Finally, her patience caught thin, she unleashed her icy flurry…

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I USE MY ABOMASNOW'S AVALANCHE ON YOUR ASSES!!" that got them all quite…

"Now then, as I was saying… you all have been wondering about the mysterious occurrences here lately, right?" a few trainers nodded their heads in agreement, cuddling up to their Pokemon for warmth.

"All these Earthquakes… the sudden rise in Temperature… and the mysterious voices… all of these questions shall be answered at Snow Point Temple!" she paused, making sure that her audience was still with her. "however… as you may or may not know… one cannot enter Snow Point Temple… in less that person has accomplished beating the Sinnoh Champion!" almost all the trainers groaned in annoyance.

"Cynthia… we need Cynthia!" the Trainers started to mumble amongst themselves. Nurse Joy stepped up and began speaking.

"As you all know, Cynthia has been reported missing for several days now. Where she is at is currently unknown to just about everyone. Everyone… except her Grandmother of course." she stepped back, letting Candice continue.

"That's where you all come in. Find Cynthia, or her Grandmother, and then report back to us immediately." she instructed.

"What if we don't feel like it!" a lone trainer bravely declared. Candice gave the trainer an evil smirk.

"Well, then I guess you can kiss the Sinnoh League good-bye… cause if you don't do this… then your ass ain't gonna be getting' this here badge!" she said, holding up her Gyms badge in all it's Northern glory. Annoyed and frustrated groans could be heard from the trainers.

"Now get to it!!"

"GO! Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called out as he threw his Pokeball into the air. A red light flashed out and a little green Pokemon appeared.

"Turtwig!!" it cried out, getting into battle position.

"Elekid! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, unleashing a little yellow Pokemon into the field.

"Bee Bee!!"

It was just like any other day for Ash and the gang. On their way to Snow Point City, the group had seen Paul lounging about under a shady tree. Of course, due to Ash's grudge against Paul, he challenged him to yet, another pointless battle.

"Use Thunderpunch Elekid!" Paul harshly commanded. Elekid rushed towards Turtwig at full speed, his fist glowing with electrical energy.

"Dodge! Then use Energy Ball!!" Ash told Turtwig. Turtwig quickly dodged the attack, causing Elekid to crash into a nearby tree. Elekid tried to re-attack, but found that his arm was stuck in the tree.

Turtwig used this to his advantage, and unleashed a green and black ball of pure energy at Elekid.

"Wig!!" the ball crashed into Elekid, completely taking the tree down with it.

"BEE!!"

"Wow. Ash is really going at it today, huh Brock?" Dawn stated, staring in awe at the battle before her. "It makes me feel kind of bad for Paul…" she said aloud without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed a little.

"I mean… y-you know! He s-s-seems a little… outta it today… uh…er…" she stammered, trying to look up a good excuse. Brock chuckled at his young friend.

"No, no. I get what ya mean. Paul does seem a little zoned out today. Very strange for someone as serious as him…"

'_Yeah… seriously hot…" _Dawn thought to herself, blushing a little deeper then before.

When the smoke cleared up, it revealed a completely wiped out Elekid trembling beneath the trees mass.

"All right!! One hit! Great job Turtwig!" Ash whooped as he hugged the little Leaf Pokemon. Turtwig gnawed on his shoulder in an affectionate way.

Everyone waited for Paul to return Elekid and scold him… but he never did. The gang looked over to see what was wrong, only to see Paul just standing there. Completely zoned out. He wasn't blinking or anything!

"Earth to Paul!!" Ash said, daring to go closer to the usually hostile trainer. He got closer, and quickly poked the said trainer in the chest before jumping back really fast. Then, he got really close to Paul… putting his mouth near his ear…and…

"PAUL!! WAKE UP!!" _**SMACK**_ Ash received a smack to the face. Falling backgrounds he looked up to see Paul glaring at him.

"What the HELL was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"You were completely dead! What was I supposed to do?! Let all the dust collect on you?!"

"It's better than you screaming in my fucking ear!"

"Both of you… KNOCK IT OFF!!" Dawn screamed, hitting both of them on the head. "Paul… what's wrong with you?" she asked, turning her gaze on the young purple haired teen.

"Nothing! Now… just leave me alone!" Paul cried out as he got up. He quickly returned his Elekid, and ran off.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What just happened?! Slow down… Paul!! Come back!" Dawn cried after the said trainer, running after him without thinking.

"Dawn!" Ash cried, and was about to run after her, intell Brock stopped him.

"Let her go Ash… I think she knows what she's doing…"

"I sure hope you're right…"

Yay! My first fan fiction ever! I know, I know. It's boring so far, but it'll get better, I promise.

Pokeshipping

Contestshipping

Ikarishipping

Are the main shippings here. Might add a little one-sided Penguinshipping later on in the series. J


	2. Shinx?

**Chapter 2: Shinx?**

As Dawn continued to chase Paul, she found that she had gotten… lost. She continued her way down a path that was covered in frost. She pulled her scarf closer around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

Down a little further, she found herself at the entrance of a cave. None other then Mount Cornet. Pushing up her courage and slightly cursing at the Purple haired teen, she ran into the cave, not knowing what awaited her…

"Paul! Paul… please come out! I know you're in here somewhere!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the cave walls. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of light. "There you are!" she yelled happily as she ran towards the light.

When she got there, she saw something that amazed and astonished her… a strange, yet cute, little Pokemon shivering in a corner. Paul was trying to get near the little creature, using his jacket as a net of some sorts.

"Paul! What are…"

"Troublesome girl! Pipe down!" he interrupted her, giving her a motion with his hands to keep silent.

"Hmph!" she snorted, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked closer at the little Pokemon… she was certain that she had seen it before… all she knew, was that this Pokemon wasn't from Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, or even Kanto. What region? She couldn't remember.

The little Pokemon resembled a cross between a raccoon, and a lion cub. It was a light, aqua blue, and had a short, stubbed tail. It possessed a hot pink stripe across it's middles back, all the way around it's stomach, and another hot pink stripe that ran around it's head. Sorta like a crown. It had small, black wings on it's back, and each one possessed a hot pink stripe on it.

It had crystal blue eyes like Dawn's.

It's fur was sleek and smooth, with a little tuft of fur hanging off it's head and chest. Paul was desperate to capture it in his jacket for some reason or another.

"Paul…" she whispered as quietly as she could, "Why don't you just use a Pokeball?"

"Because… this is a legendary Pokemon. And in my family, you're not supposed to even let a legendary Pokemon touch your skin… which is why I'm using my jacket." he explained silently.

"Why? I mean… what's it with legendary Pokemon and… your skin?" she tried to stop mental images from flowing in her mind… would he break out in a horrible rash if he touched it? Wait… how could one be allergic to a legendary Pokemon? 

Paul sighed at the girl. So many questions… it was aggravating him.

"Shut. Up." he coldly told her. He didn't really mean for it to sound that harsh… but he was losing his patience. 

"Hmph. Fine then… bastard…" she mumbled to herself. She watched as Paul jumped at the creature. Unfortunately, he missed and the creature made a dash for it. In it's pursuit, a small bit of it's paw touched Paul's hand.

"Kuro! Ku ku!" the Pokemon cried while trying to escape. Paul tried to capture it again and lashed out at it. The whole scene was actually quite funny to watch, and Dawn found herself laughing.

"Stupid girl! This is no time to laugh and mock me! Get. That. Kuroshi!" he commanded.

"Kuroshi?" she let the name roll off her tounge. She gazed back at the Pokemon.

"Paul! Look out!" she screamed suddenly. Kuroshi looked like it was about to attack Paul!

"KUROSHI!!" it yelled before creating a flash of light consume the whole area. After it was gone, Dawn unshielded her eyes to see that the Kuroshi was gone. And so was Paul.

"Paul!" she called out his name while searching for him. She yelped as she tripped over something… something hard. Looking down, she saw that Paul's clothes and other belonging were on the ground… and that something was moving in them.

"Paul?" she panicked a bit before removing his clothes. There, underneath all the bundles, was a Purple Shinx.

"Ugh! That stupid, no good Pokemon almost blinded me! Why… when I get my hands on that little…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Dawn screamed loudly, her scream echoing off the caves walls, stirring several Zubat in the process.

After the Zubat's screeching was done and over, Paul looked at the girl angrily. 

"What the HELL was that for? Stupid girl, I'm already blind! Don't make me go death as well!" he yelled at her. Dawn could only giggle at his… new cuteness. "What's so funny!" he asked as she got up.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Wait… Wha!" he yelped as she picked him up. She petted him on the head before whispering in his ear.

"You make an adorable Shinx."

……………………..

MEEP! Paul makes an adorable Shinx, me thinks. 

Also, Kuroshi is MINE! I made her up. I'll draw a picture of her later, and post it up on . Okay? Then if you're interested, I'll send you a link to it. 


	3. Ch 3: Nezomo?

**Chapter 3: Nezomo?**

"What?!" shouted Ash and Brock after Dawn told them what had happened. Paul resisted the urge to shock both of them, and tried to snuggle closer to Dawn without being noticed.

"I swear it's true! All of it! Just ask Paul if ya don't believe me!" she cried, desperate to make them believe her story.

"Shinx." Paul said dully, a smirk on his face.

"Uh… Paul? SAY SOMETHING DAMN YOU!!" she yelled, shaking Paul furiously. Brock grabbed her arm with one hand, and with the other grabbed poor Paul.

"I think someone had a bad dream or something." he concluded before letting Paul onto the ground. "Now, run along little fellow." he told Paul, giving him a motion with his hands to scurry off.

"Shinx, shinx, shinx…uh… shinx." Paul smirked at the now confused blue haired girl.

"Gah! I hate you sooooo much right now!" she screamed.

"You know ya love me!" he said, standing up on his back legs and putting his front paws on his hips. He then turned to Ash and Brock.

"You guys are such great friends, ya know that? Torturing this poor, pathetic, stupid, troublesome girl, with your disbelief. How could you?" he put his right paw over his head in a dramatic sense, "How could you?!" he asked again, letting his paw drop to his side.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PUTTING ON A SHINX ACT!! YOU NO GOOD…" Brock put a hand over Ash's mouth before he could finish. Thank Brock for being the censor machine!

"Come on you two! That's enough! The point is, that Dawn wasn't lying after all." he said. "Now then, I think the best thing to do right now, is to go to the nearest Pokemon Center, and see if we can find any information on that… Kuroshi Pokemon." he concluded. The others simply nodded in agreement and began to walk on towards Snow Point City.

………………………………...

"Nemo, use fire blast!!" 

"Char!!"

"No! No! That's a flamethrower! Try it again! Fire blast!"

"CHAR!!"

As the gang walked on up the snowy peak, they had stumbled upon a young female trainer, and a Charmander. The Charmander kept on leaping up into the air, trying to perform a fire blast on nearby icy rocks. However, it always ended in failure.

"Huh?" the young trainer looked over to Ash and them, and immediately leapt for joy. "Ash?! Ash, is that… is that you?!" she cried, running over to him.

"May!" he cried before embracing her in a hug. "How are you? What have you been up to? What are ya doing here?" he asked all at once. 

"Please. One question at a time!" she giggled.

"Oh, right… sorry." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Who's this?" he asked suddenly, referring to the Charmander.

"This is Nemo! He just recently hatched from an egg that I got from a really nice guy in Veilstone Stone city!" she said.

"Veilstone? What did the guy look like?" Dawn asked, wanting to know the answer really badly.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dawn! Been a while since we last met!" she chirped. "The guy went by the name of Reggie." everyone gasped. Paul anime fell.

"Yeah. He said that this little guy is my ticket to winning the Nezomo Grand Festival!"

"Nezomo?"

"Yeah. Nezomo is a new Pokemon region that was recently discovered. The whole area consists of only two islands! But these two islands hold many secrets! And many, many new Pokemon! One can get to the Nezomo region, by taking a special boat in Snow Point City." she explained.

"Wow! I've gotta see it!" Ash said excitedly, pumping his fist into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"Anyways… I've been trying to teach Nemo how to use Fire Blast… but it always ends into just a Flamethrower… she sighed in disappointment. 

"That thing just hatched and it already knows Flamethrower!!" Paul yelled, surprised at the little hatchling. May looked down to see who… or what had talked and screamed.

"That Shinx just talked!! That's even freakier then Meowth talking!!" she yelled, pointing at Paul. Paul felt like he needed to shrink down and become invisible. He moved backwards a little behind Dawn's legs.

"Hmm…" Dawn looked down at Paul, all the while devising a new plan. "Hey, May! Wanna battle with me?" Dawn asked.

"Huh?"

"Maybe a good battle will teach Nemo how to use Fire Blast." she said.

"That's… not a bad idea!" she chirped up. "Yeah! Let's battle! One on One! Nemo VS… uh…"

"Paul!" Dawn said, picking up the confused Paul and placing him in the battle field.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked, half tempted to run over to her and hide behind her skirt.

"Teaching you a lesson!" she winked.

"Are ya sure you want him… he seems a little… weak?" May asked, eyeing Paul suspiciously. 

"Exactly!" Dawn smiled before getting into battle position. "Now then… let's battle!" 

………………………….. 

Yeah. This was more of a filler chapter, cause I had to figure out a way to bring May back into the picture. LOL sooooo…. Yeppers. Paul's gonna face his first "Battle". Hee-hee!


	4. The Charmander Factor

**Ch. 4: The Charmander Factor**

"Alright! I guess I'll start off!" May shouted in excitement. "Nemo! Use Scratch!"

"Char! Charmander!" Nemo shouted before lashing out at Paul at full speed. Paul didn't know what to do.

"Dodge it, Paul!" Dawn told him.

"R-right!" he stammered a bit before narrowly dodging the attack. Nemo ended up hitting the ground that was right behind Paul.

"It's our turn now! Paul, use Tackle!"

"??"

"Paul? Use Tackle!!" she commanded again, only with greater force.

"Uh…right…" he ran towards Nemo with as much speed as he could and ran straight into Nemo's stomach. Nemo was taken aback, but recovered from his shocked state.

"Grab him Nemo!"

"Char!" Nemo grasped Paul's ears with both his claws. He had a death grip on Paul.

"Hey! Let me the go! That hurts!" Paul yelled, trying to squirm free.

"Now, use Fling!" she commanded. Nemo did as he was told, and flung Paul high into the air. Paul wiggled furiously while up there, trying to fly, or something. Anything but falling to the ground was ok with him.

"Now! Use Fire Blast!" as May commanded Nemo to do so, he crouched down, and focused all his energy to his tail. The flame around his tail began to grow smaller, and smaller. Finally, it burst up into giant, blue flames out of nowhere.

"CHAR!!" he yelled before unleashing a powerful blue and green flame from his mouth. The flame burst into the shape of the Japanese Kanji symbol meaning fire, before engulfing Paul within it.

"GAH!" Paul cried in agony before falling to the ground. When the smoke cleared up, Paul was out cold on the ground.

"May and Nemo are the winners!" Brock shouted, raising his hand to May's side of the battle field.

"Hooray! Nemo, you were great!" May cried happily, hugging the small lizard in her arms.

"Whoa… I mean… uh… Whoa." Dawn stood there dazed at what had just happened. Who knew such a little guy like Nemo could do THAT?!

She was interrupted from her thoughts when something small and furry rubbed up against her leg. Looking down, she saw an exhausted Paul lying down behind her right leg. He had an expression on his face that she couldn't quite figure out. Anger? Sadness? Both?

"Awww… Paul, you were great! That Tackle of yours is really powerful!" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"Whatever." he shrugged before going to sleep.

…………………………….

UGH! I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. What I have in mind goes best with the next chapter. LOL Ah, well. I personally don't like this chapter, but if you guys do, then okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, May, are ya gonna travel with us?" Ash asked May, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Sure thing!" she said, nodding her head.

"Awesome! Then let's go!" Ash shouted before running up the mountain path. Everyone else just sweat dropped and followed Ash.

"Wake up, Paul. Do you wanna get left behind?" Dawn asked Paul while poking him in his side. Paul just groaned and rolled over, snoring slightly. "Awww! Darn you, and your cuteness!" she giggled, picking up his sleeping form. "Hey guys, wait up!!" she yelled, catching up with the group.

………………………………...

When the group finally reached Snow Point City, the first thing they did was go into the Pokemon Center.

"Sheesh! It's s-so c-c-cold!" May and Dawn squeaked, getting under a nice warm blue quilt that Nurse Joy had provided for them. Dawn placed Paul in between her and May, right beside Nemo. "Hopefully Nemo's tail with heat us up soon." Dawn said happily.

Brock, meanwhile, went to the library section of the Pokemon Center, and began looking up books on the Nezomo region. Finally finding one, he picked it up and took it over to the table where the others were seated.

"According to this…" he said, flipping through the pages, "Kuroshi led some Pokemon against humans long ago. The humans were led by two beings. One was a Pokemon… named Sinbar." he held out the book, showing everyone an ancient picture of the Sinbar.

It was as small as Kuroshi, and had the same cat/Raccoon look to it. It had blood red fur. It had wings like Kuroshi's, only they were slightly bigger, and more jagged looking. He had a raccoon mask around his maroon colored eyes, and two very sharp looking fangs protruded from his mouth. Something else that struck odd… he had 6 tails, 6 stripes on his chest and stomach area, and 6 little horns on his head. 666. Dawn gasped slightly at the number, thinking immediately of what her mom told her when she was younger.

"666 is a bad number. Not only does it bring bad luck and misfortune, but it's also a symbol of death." her mother had told her that while they were in the hospital. Her grandmother was ill. That number had appeared as a server number, soon after… her grandmother died. Ever since then, she's believed that whatever the cost, she had to stay away from that number.

"And this Sinbar had a trainer… a trainer who went by the name of John… Shinji." Dawn looked down at Paul. Wasn't his last name Shinji? Was this John guy… Paul's ancestor?

"After the war, Sinbar and Kuroshi fought head on. Kuroshi was about to inflict a powerful curse on Sinbar, to seal him away forever… but John stepped in front of Sinbar, absorbing the attack!"

"According to this, Kuroshi changed the purpose of the curse. Instead, it gave John the curse of morph. From then on, everyone that shares his bloodline, would turn into a…erk…"

"What! What would they turn into?!" Ash asked, he was so anxious to know the truth… in fact, everyone was. Dawn the most, though.

"A member of the Shinx family." everyone gasped slighty, then turned their gaze to Paul.

"So… you mean what Paul originally told us… was a big fat lie?!" May shouted, Nemo jumped in surprise.

Dawn didn't know what to say. Why had Paul lied? No… why did he lie to her?! She wanted so badly to shake him awake and ask him one million questions, but she fought the temptation.

"Depending on old you are… depends on which Shinx member you turn into. I guess Paul's young enough to be a Shinx…" Brock said. He then began reading the book for some research. Possibly answers.

"AH! Here's the way to cure Paul!" Brock shouted suddenly, everyone snapped their attention back to Brock.

"According to this, to cure Paul and turn him back into a human, someone has to capture Kuroshi. Then, that person has to ask Kuroshi with all their heart to turn the cursed one back into their original form."

"The only way to do this, however, is… the person who attempts to capture it, can only do so if they are pure hearted, and… if they have some sort of… love relationship with them. Meaning anything between brother to sister, or girlfriend to boyfriend." he finished, snapping the book closed.

"I guess that means… we really do need to go to Nezomo." May murmured quietly.

"No…I saw Kuroshi in Sinnoh. Back in Mt. Cornet. Paul scared it off after it touched him, it used Flash to get away, I think. But I saw it's shadow run of towards here. So maybe… it's somewhere in Snow Point City. Right here!" Dawn said, petting Paul's fur. Paul nuzzled a little closer to her, seeking her warmth. Even with Nemo's tail, it was freezing in here!

"But if it is here, where exactly would it be?" Ash asked. All of sudden, Candice stood up. She had been seated with Officer Jenny at the table behind them, and she had heard everything.

"Allow me, to tell the secret of where Kuroshi is hiding!" she told them, everyone looked over to her. "Allow me to introduce myself… I'm Candice, Snow Point City's Gym Leader!" she introduced herself. Everyone smiled in surprise.

"Hey! I'm Ash, this is May, Dawn, Brock, Nemo, Paul, and my buddy Pikachu!" Ash said, pointing to everyone. Everyone smiled and waved at her.

"You know where Kuroshi is?" Dawn asked. Candice nodded.

"Damn right I know. Little creature has been causing all sorts of trouble for us! Earthquakes, ect. Why, we think it's the reason that Snow Point City, and all it's forest surroundings has gotten warmer." everyone sweat dropped. Warmer to her, maybe. But they were still freezing their asses off.

"In fact… Mount Cornet has gotten warmer as well… we think that it might disturb Palkia and Dialga."

"Aren't they the Time and Space Deity's?" Brock asked. Candice nodded before continuing.

"I think that you guys would be perfect to go to down into Snow Point Temple and investigate. Find Kuroshi and capture it. Whatever." she shrugged. She didn't really care what they did, just as long as they fixed her turf.

………………………………...

(At the Temple's entrance)

"Here, my Snover will take you guys down the Temple's maze. Just be careful… humans haven't been in this temple for over thousands of years… and it's said, that one of Sinbar's Pokemon lackeys dwell down there." Candice explained, giving Ash her Snover's Pokeball.

"Lackeys? But I thought that Sinbar worked with humans?" Dawn asked. She was now utterly confused by the whole danged ordeal.

"Yes… but Sinbar also had some… Pokemon back-ups. And let's just say, that they weren't the most… pleasant of Pokemon." everyone shuddered at what Candice had just said. "But that's all folk lore! And it happened thousands of years ago! So don't worry!" she said, pushing them down the entranceway.

"Good luck!" she shouted, shutting the doors to the entrance behind the group. Everyone sweat dropped, and almost anime fell.

"Oh, well." Ash said, unleashing Candice's Snover from it's Pokeball.

"Snover?!" it cried, panicking. Paul, who had woken up earlier from all of Dawn's shouting, knew what it was saying.

"She says that she wants to know what happened to her trainer." he translated. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"You can talk to it?!" May asked, half shrieking.

"I'm now a Pokemon… so duh." he said, rubbing his now hurt ear.

"Don't worry, Snover. Candice told us that you would lead us down this Temple." Ash told it… er… her, trying to comfort it.

"Snov? Snover?" it asked, turning to Paul. Paul just shrugged.

"Well, I might as well start learning how to speak it." he said, clearing his throat. He then began to speak at random.

"Shinx, shinx, shinx… uh… Shinxy shinx shinxers… shinx." (What he said) 'We will eat your…uh… girlfriend and poop… on you.'

Snover had the look of utter shocked on her face. For one thing… she was a girl, and had no intentions on getting a girlfriend… and if they even thought of pooping on her… she would avalanche them all to hell.

But she just shrugged it off, and reluctantly led them down the stairways if the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the gang followed Snover deeper, and deeper into the temple, Dawn slipped onto some ice. AGAIN!

"Clumsy, troublesome girl!" Paul spat, he had the misfortune of being held every time she fell. And each time, he would get another bruise on his ass. Pretty soon it got tiring, and he decided that he would rather walk and risk getting eaten by wild Weavile instead of being fell on by a clumsy girl.

"Sorry, Paul…" she half cried, trying to get up. After she gained her composure, she quickly caught up with the others.

"Snover, Snov." 

"She says that this is the deepest part of the temple…" Paul translated, looking around. It was just one giant ice pit. There was no bottom at all. 

"Whoa!" Ash yelled, looking down the pit. "How far do ya think it goes?!" he asked, his childish side getting to him. 

"Snover Snov Snov Snover!" 

"She says that legend has it, that this pit goes on forever… however… with the latest climate changes and Kuroshi and what not… this pit might actually have secrets deep down there at it's end." 

"Wow! So cool! Now I've gotta get down there!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"There's no way down… in less you jump, of course!" Paul said, hoping it would drive Ash to jump off… and hopefully die. But, unlucky for Paul, Ash didn't.

"I've got it! Snover, use Ice Beam to create a slide down there!" everyone looked at Ash shocked. "What? I come up with some good ideas every now and then!" he shouted, a look of offense on his face. Everyone just shrugged it off and followed Ash's lead.

(Temple's Pit)

One by one, everyone fell off the slide on their butts to the pit's end. They all go up and looked around the area. Everyone gasped at what they saw. There in the middle of the room, was a giant Pokemon! 

"Relax, it's only a statue." Brock said, knocking the Pokemon on the side with his fist. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What is that thing?" May asked.

"It's the legendary Regigigas. You never heard of it? It's only one of the most powerful Pokemon in the Sinnoh region!" Brock explained.

"Wow!" Ash said with his mouth wide open. "But… why is it's statue here, and not it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone building a statue of it… I've only heard that it went into a deep sleep after a war of sorts." Brock said, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone sighed. If Brock didn't know it, then they certainly wouldn't. 

Paul couldn't stand it. Something evil was lurking around this pit, he could feel it. His hairs stood up on end, and he began to get a terrible headache. Dawn noticed this, and looked at Paul in a worried way. Paul had this sudden sensation to tackle the statue. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden he found that he had lost control of himself. He began running towards the statue at full speed, and full force.

"Paul! What are doing?!" Everyone asked, but he ignored them. He tackled the statue with all his might. Hitting the statues leg, he was thrown back a bit, hit with recoil damage. 

The statue tripped a little, then got back up into it's same position.

"Did that statue just move?!" May asked, surprised. The statue then began moving at a slow, and powerful pace, facing the group. It then roared really loud, creating an earthquake. 

"Translation please!" Dawn shouted, giving Paul his cue.

"He… he says that it's his duty to destroy all humans that pass by in his pit… how humans managed to get into his lair, is a shocker to him… but he wants to destroy all of you guys now!" he explained through gritted teeth. He had a really bad feeling about this Pokemon… and it wasn't just because he was powerful, either. 

"I don't know… but I think that we should get out of here right away! Something's not right with this Pokemon…" he said, running towards it and giving it another tackle. The Deity roared with fury, but he didn't make a single move towards Paul. "Hurry! While his Slow start is still active!" he shouted, running towards Dawn and them. They nodded and started to search for a way out. 

Paul started to feel extremely dizzy, for some strange reason. After a few minutes he passed out. "Paul!" everyone shouted, Dawn rushed to his side.

(In Paul's vision)

'You can't! You won't… you wouldn't dare!' 

(Back in reality)

Paul woke up with a start. What had he just seen? He didn't know… and he didn't like it.

…………………………..

Ha-ha!! I gave Paul the Dimensional Scream from PMD 2. LOL

I liked this chapter, and the last one. Two chapters in one night… YES!! XD 

Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What's wrong, Paul?" Dawn asked worriedly, rushing to over to him.

"Nothing…" he said coldly, rushing past her. Dawn couldn't help but wonder… but she shrugged it, deciding it best to continue to help the others find an escape route while still possible.

"Over there!" Brock shouted, pointing to a small cave opening just behind Regigigas. The group ran as fast as they could past the deity. However… Dawn wasn't so lucky, and got tripped by the monster after it had created another tremor with it's big step. It slowly began moving towards her.

"Dawn! Watch out!" May shouted. Regigigas started building up energy for a hyper beam attack.

"REGI!!" it shouted, shooting out a powerful beam from it's… mouth… chest area. (A/N LOL I don't really know where it shoots it from)

"DAWN!" the whole area turned white. A giant flash blinded everyone. When it finally died down, Kuroshi was standing right in front of Dawn, it's arms spread out in front of her. 

Kuroshi was protecting Dawn!

"Kuri! Kuro uro uro iroshi!"

"REGI! REG REG REG REGI RE!!"

"KUROSHI! Kuro ishi ishi!"

"RE? RE REGI?!"

"Kuro."

"REGI…"

"P-Paul! Translation?" Dawn asked while scurrying back over to the others, just in case the two deity's decided to clash with each other.

"Kuroshi says that Regigigas had no right to attack us like he did. Regigigas said that we were trespassing on his turf, so he had every right to do so. Kuroshi then said, that we were just searching for her, and that we did not mean to cause any harm. Regigigas says that Kuroshi is only saying that, because she hates him due to the war. Kuroshi said no. Regigigas asks really. Then Kuroshi says yes. Then Regigigas says so be it…" Paul explained, gasping for breath after finishing.

Kuroshi then floated over to the group, and stopped in front of Paul. Paul looked up to the deity, expecting it to do something to him. But Kuroshi never did.

(A/N to make this more easy on me and my reader's, I'm just going to write down what Kuroshi says. However, remember that Ash, Dawn, Brock, and May cannot understand it. Only Paul.)

"_You. Not only do you speak Pokemon tounge… but you speak of mine and Regigigas language. No other Pokemon, except those of the Nezomo Region, can understand or speak it."_

"So you guys have your own special language, huh? Wanna explain why I, a human turned into a Sinnoh Pokemon, can understand it then?"

"… … … _It is… to my knowledge… that you possess an unnatural ability. The ability, to morph into a Pokemon, ne?"_

"You mean this fucking curse that YOU put me on?"

"_Do not think of it as a curse… think of it as a gift. Not only do you have all the abilities of a Shinx… but you now have all the power of a Pokemon. Your senses are now completely… accurate."_

"I want to become human again. Who cares if my senses are accurate or not?"

"_You should!! You brutality mongrel! Did you not have a dimension scream happen upon you?! Did you not?!"_

"…… I… I did… yes. But I don't get what that has to do with anything. Everything that you say, makes no sense at all. What are you trying to say?"

"… … … … _Full Moon Island. I want you to take your friends, and yourself, to Full Moon Island. It is located near Canalave City. Across the ocean, if you will. After you get there… venture into the deepest part of the woods."_

"Why? What good will that do?"

"_There… you meet a Pokemon that goes by the name of Cresselia. She will know the secret of making you human again."_

"I thought that was your job."

"_NO! Of course not, silly! Where the deuce did you hear that from?"_

"_A history book…"_

"_You humans are so predictable. COME ON! Those books are thousands of years old, and they were written by people who were constantly drunk and getting their limbs torn off. Seriously. Do you honestly believe in those fairy tales? Because if you do… then what the devil goes on in your mind, ne?" _Kuroshi laughed, disappearing before Paul could get a chance to say anything else.

"Paul?"

"We have to… go to Full Moon Island…" he said. The other's didn't quite understand why, but they decided to just go along with it. They went over to the cave, and made their way back to the Snow Point City Pokemon Center.

………………………………...

Another filler chapter of sorts. LOL sorta gets things back to the main plot, 

ne? 

Also, Kuroshi is BRITSH! HAHA! Just something I decided to bring up. XD 


End file.
